The Choice
by YaoiLover1994
Summary: Arthur has another encounter with Morgana but this time she endargers the two most people he loves and with that he must choose which one he is most willing to save, however with a famous twist in the end, Morgana escapes and he must deal with the consequences of choosing one over the other in front of them. He will leave one heartbroken MERTHUR
1. Chapter 1

**YO! Sup my NIGGLETS HOW YA BEEN DOING! ANywas got a new story, hopefully its good and let me-a tell y-a something it's got a nice sweet sexy scene *wink wink, nudge nudge, punch punch, hump hump, freaking shove a vibrating dildo up Merlin's ass watch him quiver with pleasure***

**So please please pleaseeee! readd read my babies read!**

**Tv: Merlin BBC**

**Fandom: Merlin/Merthur**

**Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, Gwain, Morgana, Percy, Leon, and Stable boy**

**Realtionship: Gwen/Arthur (for a breif moment) MERLIN/ARTHUR/MERTHUR/MY SEXY BABIES/ and maybe a hint of Percy/cute stable boy.**

**Disclaimer- Merlin isn't mine neither are the character (execpt for cute stable boy) if they were my character ooof!~ baby Merlin would most likely have a dildo up his ass with his pretty perky ass up watch it quiver while Arthur watches...hmm yum yum yum! ;)**

* * *

"Well isn't this such a pretty outcome" A familiar voiced snarled from behind a tree, the Knights, Merlin, and Gwen turned around to see Morgana peer out from behind a tree.

"Morgana" Arthur said calmly holding his sword ready for an attack "Arthur" she said back. "What a pleasant surprise, far away from home isn't it" she said twirling her hair with her fingers, her deadly green eyes never stared from her brother's blue ones. "Step aside Witch" Leon said "Or we'll have to strike." Morgana let out a bitter laugh and flicked her wrist letting her eyes flash gold, Leon flew back his back hitting a tree and knocking him out.

"Why are you doing this?!" Gwen cried running to the fallen knight along with the others while Arthur stood in front of them, Morgana turned her glare on the servant girl "you should know better than to speak to me like that, Wrench" she snarled stepping forward towards the servant girl and muttered a spell that sent Gwen to her knees.

Gwen gagged, her hand reaching for her neck as she gagged again "such a whimsy little mortal thinking you can harm me." Lancelot ran to help up Gwen up but the girl kept on gagging on an invisible force then a second later she threw up water.

"What are you doing to her!?" Arthur shouted, Gwen who gasped for air whenever water wasn't coming out of her mouth, "drowning her...slowly" Morgana said smiling as she walking around the tree towards them, "you used to be such good friends with Gwen, and even tried to protect her against our father" he responded.

Morgana smiled a nasty cruel smile "oh we were friends, such good friends until, Uther ruined it and now I hate all of you...down to Gaius actually even" she said then tilted her head and pouted "poor Gwen, she'll go down fighting or well drowning such a shame for a servant girl to die like this" she cooed then turned around walking off "I should just kill you all instantly but then where's the fun in that."

"Stop this!" Arthur called grabbing his sword standing up to Morgana "a fight, a sword on sword fight, if I win then you let Gwen go, if you win...then you take me instead"

"What? Arthur no" Merlin cried standing up, "Merlin shut up, you being the hero is not a good time" Arthur said through gritted teeth "Like hell you are either, go off and taking your life like it's nothing."

Arthur turned to Merlin and grasped him by the shoulders "Merlin, I can win this. I was always better in sword fighting against Morgana so please just trust me on this"

"No please-"

"Oh move over!" Morgana yelled tossing Merlin side, the servant boy yelped but thankfully not that much harm came to him. "Leave him alone!" Arthur yelled running to Merlin, but Arthur was flown back by Gwen's side where the girl had thankfully stopped gurgling water from her mouth. "Oh...you care for the boy, it's obvious and it seems as they he cares for you as well"

Arthur watched in horror as Morgana sent out a spell as quick as he could blink and there was Merlin flopped into a tree size hourglass, "Merlin!" he yelled running towards the boy. Merlin shook his head and stood up, he placed his hands on the glass watching Arthur who grasped the glass in means of escaping his manservant, "no use for that, he's trapped" Morgana said in a bored tone looking at her nails.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered, Merlin back up a bit and placed his hand on his head thinking for a bit; since the glass was thick Arthur couldn't hear what Merlin was saying; when Merlin back up, sand started to fall from the other loop onto his head. Merlin shook his head and looked up as he back up against the glass again.

Arthur picked up his sword and swung at the glass but nothing happened, "let him go! He didn't do anything to do you!" Gwaine yelled running from Gwen's side to Arthur's. "Such a pity, the two most people you care about are in trouble...now who will you choose to fight for? Your servant or Gwen" Morgana cooed letting out a small laugh.

Gwen snapped her head to Arthur in desperate plea to save her, it was selfish she knew but she loved Arthur more than anything; and she knew nobody could replace Merlin but she didn't want Arthur to suffer from a heartbreak from her dying. Merlin obviously had no idea what was going on because he couldn't hear from the inside.

"Arthur" he murmured tilting his head to stare at him, he could use magic and get him out but then that'll put him in big risk of everyone finding out and worse letting the King find out. Merlin didn't even want to think about Arthur's punishment for him, if they found out.

"Well then come on choose, Merlin or Gwen" Morgana said, Gwain face Morgana dead on "I'll fight for Merlin, Arthur can fight for Gwen"

"How quaint of Gwaine, but I only want Arthur. It's lovely to see him choose between the two most people he loves, now step aside worm" she hissed and threw Gwain into the knights and brought the servant girl forward. In an instant vines were ripped from the ground and held down the struggling knights; "don't make me choose" Arthur pleaded almost in a whisper.

"Stop with the begging act, I'm tired of it." Morgana said rolling her eyes, she pointed her long finger at Gwen "her or him" she said pointing at Merlin. By now Merlin had figured out what was going on and shook his head getting the attention from Arthur, Merlin pointed to Gwen then pointed to him and making an X with his arms _choose Gwen, don't choose me._

"Merlin, I can't" Arthur whispered looking pained he looked at Gwen as she looked up at him pleading with her eyes because she couldn't open her mouth in fear that water would again spurt out.

"Time's ticking Arthur Pendragon" Morgana said pointing to Merlin who know had sand to his knees, "choose wisely"

"Let us fight then I'll decide" he stated. Morgana smirked "pity, I'll kill you then I'll kill everyone, there's no use for fighting me and thinking you'll win" she said with a bitter laugh, she grabbed her sword "Oh well, we'll fight like old times, no magic involved" she cooed running her smooth fingers over the hilt.

Arthur held out Excalibur and smirked "we'll see who wins" he said and swung.

Gwen watched warily as both brother and sister danced together, their swords clanging and clinging together, the grunts and taunts rang through the hair and it seemed as though everything was back to normal again, it was as if year behind them never happened, as if Morgana wasn't out to kill them and the betrayal in Arthur's heart wasn't there.

Merlin saw the magic Morgana was using, it was oblivious to the others but he saw the way her eyes would hint a bit of gold when Arthur would swing out of the way, her sword was heavy when it his Arthurs sword, she was cheating. Merlin glanced around but the sand was now to his thighs and it was stuck; more was rapidly falling and all he could do was watch; and help Arthur a bit with his magic.

"Tired Arthur" Morgana taunted

"You know me Morgana, I can do this all day" Arthur called back and swung hard and Morgana stumbled back, Arthur swung again this time making her trip on her ridiculous long black dress. Morgana gasped as she fell and Arthur's sword pinned to her neck. They both panted and Morgana looked up at him with her cold glass green eyes "well…what are you waiting for, kill me!" she yelled.

Arthur faltered his blue eyes welding up with tears "I can't, you are my sister. Why can't you let this revenge get behind us and come back home. We can be a family again the both of us along with Merlin and Gwen, the Knights" he pleaded. Morgana sneered up at him "because my precious brother, I want revenge for what Uther did to me, did to my kind and what he did to my sister"

"Morgause was your sister but she was evil, why would you choose evil over good. I know what our father did was wrong, he never should have killed all those people without a fair trial but he scared Morgana, magic killed my mother...so he was frightened he wanted to protect us and protect the people of Camelot, he thought what he was doing was right!"

"Well he was wrong" Morgana spat. "I forgave him, why can't you" Arthur said stepping back he watched closely as Morgana stood up. Merlin cast a spell on the sword to move on its own just in case Morgana pulled a move on him. "I want the Kingdom to myself" Morgana said. Arthur sighed "You are a princess so of course you have the kingdom" Arthur said.

Morgana laughed "Are you serious Arthur, I want the Kingdom not just part of it, I want everything and not your, that pathetic wrench, your _loyal_ knights, or Mer_lin_ is going to stand in my way. I will have Camelot at my knees and today is the day" she hissed and drew her sword from the ground, she let it hover behind her. Merlin screamed and banged on the glass to distract Morgana from attack.

It worked and a few things happened.

Morgana had sent a spell so that the sand will fall faster, Morgana had sent her sword flying. Arthur had dodged it and his sword went flying; jabbing straight into her body piercing her heart and coming out of the back of his body.

"NO!" Arthur yelled reaching forward grabbing Morgana by the shoulders, he slowly fell to his knees and Morgana gasped for breath, blood seeping between her pale lips, she was crying. Morgana was crying.

"Why don't you listen" he whispered. "I never listen remember" Morgana chocked out letting more blood flow "You were a wonderful and brave sister to me, even though in my earlier years I didn't know you were. I still treated you like my sister" Arthur whispered he picked up her cold limp hand. "As have I, brother" Morgana mumbled.

"Arthur!" Gwaine frantic voiced called him over, Arthur looked over and his eyes widened at the sand now up to Merlin's shoulders; he looked back down at Morgana...she was dead. He didn't think he grabbed Excalibur from her chest and ran to the hourglass "Merlin!" he shouted and banged his sword against the glass. He swung twice then the third time but no prevail; Merlin tapped the glass with is hand and smiled sadly at Arthur. _Its okay_ he said but Arthur didn't hear nor did he understand, he kept on swinging.

The sand was rising and Arthur positioned his sword and took a deep breath, "come on" he whispered and with all his force just as Merlin's head got covered in sand he swung. There was a crack then another until the whole bottom glass was shattered beautiful, a second or two passed then it broke shattering to the ground and letting the top part fall sideways and the sand spill out with Merlin following. Arthur dropped his sword and picked up the boy in his arms "Merlin" he asked patted the boy's face, the sand fell from his body like water so fluidly and clean.

"thur" Merlin murmured, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled softly "you did it" he whispered. Arthur breathed a laugh and helped the boy stand on his feet, he walked over to the knights with his sword and cut them free before looking over where Morgana's body was...an icy fear went up his spine. Morgana's body should have been there but all was left was a blood stain in the grass, her sword and herself was gone.

"We better head back to Camelot" Leon said he helped Gwen to her feet, he frowned as she brushed passed them without a word and towards her horse. Leon turned his attention back to the king, his heart warmed when Arthur laughed brushing a few bits of sand from Merlin's hair who in returned laughed a bit his eyes twinkling. They were a bunch of idiots in love. Gwen the poor soul was stuck between loving her king and or letting go of her king.

The ride to Camelot was silent and Arthur knew something was wrong, mostly because Gwen didn't want to ride with him so Merlin gave her his horse and he ended up ridding with Percy. Lancelot eyed Gwen with sad eyes then back to Merlin who shrugged in a _I have no idea what's going on._

Once they reached Camelot, Gwen excused herself and walked back to her house, with a confused Arthur following her. Merlin watched them go and sighed sadly, he put a fake smile and took the horses back to the stable where the cute stable boy easily helped merlin with the horses.

"Trouble in paradise" he said brushing his long blonde hair from his face, Merlin nodded and brushed the King's horse, and the horse itself huffed in approval and leaned forward nipping on Merlin's hair.

"We had a run down with Morgana, then after that it was just horrible so I guess Gwen's upset that Arthur chose his life over hers" Merlin said. After grooming, and fed the King's horse, Merlin helped the stable boy muck out the stables and feed the rest of the horses. Percy walked in and saw them both "Merlin, the king is demanding to see you" he said.

"Oh, okay" Merlin gave the stable boy a apologetic look, the stable boy huffed and picked up a bunch of dirty hay with a pitch fork. "I'll help" Percy said grabbing the spare fork, the stable boy looked up and blushed he brought his dirty hair smoothly over one shoulder and smoothed out his shirt unconsciously. "Thank you" he murmured. Merlin watched as the Knight and the stable boy clean the stables, he raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything only continue on his way to the King's Chambers.

By the time he got there, Gwen slammed the door and bumped past him and he swear he saw tears in his eyes "Gwen" he called but Gwen picked up her skirt and ran. He was half tempted to run after her but he walked into the chambers and demanded what Arthur did to the poor girl. "Nothing Merlin, she's just very dramatic" he said nonchalantly, Merlin then noticed that there was a red hand print on his cheek. "Say a word Merlin and I'll have you in the stock for a week."

Merlin smiled "I have no idea what you're talking about" he said. "You wanted to see me" Merlin said remembering that Percy said down at the stables. Arthur felt a blush creep on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-yes I did, Merlin sit down please" Merlin did as he was told surprisingly and sat down. Arthur sat down next to him and aligning their chairs in front of each other. "Right, well this will come as completely insane but I'm going to have to get it out"

Merlin watched him confused he tilted his head to the side "what is it?" he asked. Arthur stared at him then lowered his head into his hands "I can't believe it, I'm in love with you, or I think I am" he murmured. It was silent for a while then Merlin let out a dumb "what" from his mouth. Arthur stood up and let out a frustrated yell "I mean, how can I! Handsome Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot fall for you! A mere dumb pheasant-" "okay that was kind of egoist you ugly toad" "-shut up Merlin, I mean look at you, you're always tripping, stumbling, falling into things, bumping into people, dropping my whine, never mucking out the stables, with your sharp mouth, and those eyes and the damn gigantic elephant ears-" "okay now that was rude, you pig" "-then when you smile, those idiotic dimples show up out of nowhere and your stupid loyalty falling into trouble!"

"I don't have to worry about Gwen getting into trouble, because she's smart and a tough girl who can handle herself but you Merlin, you may be smart at sometimes but not all the time you go walking into the trouble leaving me all flustered and worried about you, I have this disgusting urge to protect you, but then when you do get in hurt, my chest feels like it'll burst open and-" Arthur stopped ranting and looked wide eyed at Merlin who was smiling a secret smile of his, both of his hands cupping the King's cheeks.

"You're an idiot" he whispered and before the King could protest, Merlin had clamped his mouth over Arthurs. It was like a ticking bomb, the second they Merlin laid his puffy pink lips against Arthurs, he could feel the blush rising to his cheeks and his eyes fluttering shut and the air changing around them. Merlin angled his head and continued on kissing Arthur, he would nip or lick Arthur's lip into submission. Arthur himself didn't know where to put his hands unlike the boy in front of him who had his arms wrapped delicately around the King's neck pulling at the hair gently while his suspended in the air dumbly. Merlin pulled away slightly. Arthur opened his eyes and stared down at the twinkling blue eyes and the puffy lips let into a pout, Merlin whined a bit and Arthur slowly let his hand down on the slender boy's waist.

_"Arthur"_ Merlin purred softly leaning up kiss him again. Arthur hissed slightly at the harsh nip on his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and let Merlin take control. Arthur slid his hands up and down the sides of the slender boy, taking a few steps back before the back of his thighs hit the edge of the bed, Merlin whined and slowly licked the roof of Arthur mouth with the tip of his tongue. Arthur moaned and tightened his grip on Merlin. Arthur sat down and took his manservant in his lap, the boy's perky arse sitting on top of the King's hard groin. Merlin let his mouth open with a sharp gasp and panted openly in the King's mouth as he grinded slowly yet harshly on the groin. "Merlin" Arthur hissed grasping the boy's hips to stop his movements. Merlin whined but stopped his hole clenching and aching to be filled.

Their eyes met and they were back to kissing, Merlin arched his back and grasped the Arthur's shoulders "more" Merlin whined pawing at Arthur's shoulders, Arthur pulled away from kissing and slipped off the boy's muddy jacket and loosened the knot of the neckerchief, Arthur made a noise of approval and nipped at Merlin's collarbones leaving small love bites all over his neck and collarbones. Merlin panted and shoved off Arthur's brown vest and squeezed his biceps, his desperation for more contact was getting the best of him. Arthur smirked against pale neck, he let a lingering butterfly kiss on the last love bite. Arthur pulled away and Merlin whined again.

"Shoes Merlin, I will not have your muddy boots on my bed" he said, Merlin huffed and toed off his boots and socks; Arthur did the same and they both fell back on the bed with Merlin on top. Arthur twisted them around and scooted Merlin up until his back was resting on the mountain of pillows behind him. Arthur stood up on his knees and threw of his dark blue tunic and unlaced his breeches for earlier on, he leaned down and kissed Merlin softly then helped him out of his own blue tunic.

Arthur let a warm hand travel down the pale boy's chest then back up again, Arthur let the pad of his fingers run over the hardening nipple, Merlin winced as Arthur pinched it, Merlin could most certainly feel his groin harden with need as Arthur pinched and pulled at the nipple, Merlin whined and arched his back slightly, Merlin most certainly didn't suspect Arthur to lean down and suck on the nipple. Merlin almost cried out in surprise but instead bit his lip squeezing his eyes shut.

Arthur glanced up and smirked around the nipple his other hand lowering down, his fingers pressed firmly on the harden cock, Merlin moaned and gripped the pillows behind him. Arthur caught the nipple between his teeth and pulled just as he firmly massaged Merlin's balls.

Merlin let out a gurgled moan and arched his back, without even realizing Merlin had spread his legs as far as he could and let Arthur play with his balls while his mouth played with his nipple, when one was all pink and puffy he went to the other pushing it to the same limit. Merlin's eyes rolled at the back of his head and his other hand reach over and played with puffy nipple in a daze, he needed to come badly it was aching inside of him.

"Ngh! _hah_ Arthu-hgn! Ple-ahs. _OOoh." _Merlin let his eyes roll at the back of his head and he arched his back, just as he was about to come when Arthur stopped touching him completely.

Merlin in a horny daze continued on pinching and pulling at his nipples stared up at Arthur his hips still unconsciously humping the air in the need to cum. Arthur stared down at the withering mess in front of him, his pale chest dotted with love bites and Merlin still pulling at the puffy nipples his fingers shaking and his stomach quivering. Merlin's half lidded eyes were on him and panted "pr-pra_-ngh!-_t" Merlin whispered his word stopping in middle because he had pulled his nipple the perfect way shoving a shock of pleasure down his body.

"You're a mess Merlin" Arthur breathed, he grabbed Merlin's hand and kissed them gently, he stared down at the nipples which were now red instead of pink and now were quivering from the torture they endured. "I'm going to make you cum okay" he breathed Merlin nodded eagerly but Arthur held out a finger "but no touching" he said firmly placing Merlin's hands beside his head. Arthur pressed butterfly kisses down Merlin's chest especially on both of his sore yet sensitive nipples which made Merlin groan, Arthur smirked and continued on his pathway down to Merlin's breeches, with his fingers he unlaced them and pushed them down slowly until they were completely off only leaving Merlin in his smalls.

Merlin shut his eyes and bit his lip as Arthur removed the last piece of clothing that left him naked and exposed to the King kneeling over him. Merlin let out a cry when Arthur swallowed him whole, Merlin whimpered and tangled his hand in Arthur's blonde hair. Arthur sucked hard then let his tongue trail over the veins of merlin's cock. Merlin let out a long whine and arch his back, and buckled his hips. Arthur let out a sigh through his nose and held onto the hips stopping Merlin's desperate humps.

Arthur dragged his teeth as he sucked upwards ignoring Merlin's endless moans of pleasure and tugged on the foreskin near the slit, this time Merlin nearly screamed though he had clamped his mouth shut but Arthur gave him a harsh swat on the bum "don't stop the screams" he warned then smirked when Merlin's cheeks flushed when he swatted him on the bum. Now he'd save that for later maybe when Merlin was being a bad boy but for right now he had his manservant into his submission; moaning, begging, and pleading like a good whore.

Merlin panted catching his breath when Arthur had stopped his sucked then moaned when he went back at it again, Merlin's legs were wrapped around Arthur's shoulders his toes curling while on the left foot his big toe popped upwards and his eyes crossed with his tongue sticking out as he panted when Arthur pulled at his foreskin again then sucked hard after, Merlin arched his back and came unexpectedly into the King's mouth. Arthur's eyes screwed shut at the sudden release.

Arthur had swallowed the last bit and released Merlin with a small pop, he sat back on his knees he smirked watching Merlin pant and catch his breath his eyes closed shut. Arthur reached over and released the rope letting the curtains fall over them, he leaned on the other side near his desk and grabbed the vile of soothing oil and releasing the rope as well watching the curtains flutter shut. Merlin moved his head to the other side as he watched Arthur in a daze, he didn't even notice what he was doing until he felt a single oil covered finger inside him.

Merlin yelped and clenched his fist, "hush now" Arthur said soothingly rubbing his other hand up and down his left side. Arthur's right hand working in and out his manservant's hole, Merlin grimaced and was tempted to close up his legs, it was so odd and uncomfortable. Merlin bit his lip as Arthur slowly added another finger, "better yet?" Arthur asked, Merlin pouted and shook his head.

Arthur huffed and scooted closer, he took out his fingers and grabbed a pillow near Merlin before putting it underneath his hips giving Arthur a better view at the hole, Merlin spread his legs wide and waited.

Merlin winced again when Arthur added both of his fingers again, he was slowly pumping them, curling and spreading. Merlin felt heat creep up to his cheeks and the dull uncomfortable ache was beginning to feel a bit better. Merlin closed his eyes a blissful pleasure overcame him when Arthur kept on pumping his two fingers. Then he cried out a half moan half cry when he Arthur rubbed against a certain spot in him; Arthur paused then did it again Merlin clamped a hand over his mouth to stop the scream from bulging out.

A hard smack came on his bum and he moaned deep in his throat his fingers slipping over his mouth and landing down next to him, Arthur spread both of his fingers again then rubbed the same spot putting Merlin in a screaming filthy mess, he arch and his toes curled. Merlin even had almost pulled his hair but ended pulling on the bed covers.

"I think that's enough" Arthur said when Merlin was about to come just by the rubbing of Arthur's fingers, he let out a desperate and needy whine when Arthur's fingers slipping out of him.

"So good" Merlin moaned desperately as his arse chased the fingers but were too far away. "I try" Arthur said grabbing Merlin's hips positioning them correctly, Arthur took a deep breath and slowly shoved his cock inside Merlin's tight arse. Merlin's mouth opened in a silent scream and his eyes wide and twinkling as he desperately grabbing the sheets beneath him. Merlin chocked on a moan when he felt himself being fulled to the breath, he felt so full and so good that he wanted him to feel like this every day, Merlin panted and placed a hand on pelvis "ngh~ Arthurrr~"

"I don't even have all of it in yet Merlin"

Merlin moaned and threw his head back "well hurry up then!" he whined. Arthur huffed and slammed the rest of the way in, Merlin muffled a scream as he screwed his eyes shut in pain.

"Don't be bossy" Arthur warned leaning down ignoring Merlin's whimper of pain, he kissed the puffy pink mouth of his and rubbing Merlin's side. Slowly the harsh pain soothed into a dull ache. "Move?" Merlin asked meekly. Arthur nodded and he leaned back up grasping Merlin by his hips, he pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Merlin moaned it was dull but it feel so good to feel this full to know that this is how Arthur makes him feel. Merlin slide his hands down his neck slowly to his collarbone down to his red nipples, Merlin moaned as he slowly yet carefully rubbed them. His cock grew instantly at the touch of his nipples and Merlin let his eyes roll his mouth rolling out a loud moan when Arthur had slammed back into the pleasure point inside of him.

Merlin desperately tried to keep his eyes opened when Arthur slammed back in a few times the tip of his cock poking at the spot instead of closing them in pleasure but what really made his eyes cross and his toes curl was when Arthur had held onto his hips and grinding into him, his dick rubbing the spot over and over again for a while until he stopped, pulled out and did it again slamming back in a few times purposely missing the spot before grinding into him.

Merlin mewled, his fingers twisting the sheets. Merlin reached his hands up his arms delicately wrapping around Arthur's thick neck pulling him down. Arthur lowered himself pushing his neck into Merlin's soft neck and hissed when Merlin's blunt nails scratched against his back leaving trails of angry red lines. He knew tomorrow he was going to get questioned expect he was positive that everyone in the castle had hear Merlin's passionate screams coming from the King's chambers.

Arthur grunted and snapped his hips a few times before moaning "M-merlin" he groaned biting into the soft neck "I'm _ngh hngh, ah~ oo, Arthurrr~" _Merlin moaned arching into his, Merlin sank his teeth into Arthur's neck and desperately clung onto the broad sun kissed back as he came suddenly the white semen hitting both of his stomach, Merlin let out a really whore worthy moan; before he slumped down his arms barely attached to Arthur's neck. Arthur himself came a few seconds later until Merlin's limp body. Merlin let out a dazed moan as he was filled to the brim.

Merlin's arms and legs fell away from Arthur's body as he spread on the bed eagle position only with his knees drawn up but spread in a whore's position. Arthur leaned back onto his knees and pulled away from Merlin. He watched as a second later the slender boy's hole started oozing out Arthur's semen, down leaving small puddle on to the bed sheet. Arthur completely fascinated pressed down on Merlin's stomach near his cock and watched as more splurted out. Merlin himself felt the flush rise upon his cheeks when he felt the juices running out of his body.

Arthur gently flipped Merlin over onto his stomach and raised his hips, Arthur's cock full and ready for more, Arthur gulped as more juice ran down in between Merlin's balls and cock. Arthur easily slide back in and sighed Merlin let out a small groan, his sore and bruised nipples harshly rubbing against sheets beneath him. Merlin whimpered and turned his head to stare behind him "more~?" he whined. Arthur nodded and gently pushed Merlin's head back against the pillow. Arthur clenched his teeth when Merlin without realizing clenched around him, he withdrew and slammed in. Merlin yelped as he flew forward a bit.

Arthur did this a few times and growled when Merlin was putting barely any effort into him. Okay he knew today was a rough day, I mean almost buried in sand and having to travel all the way back here and already having ravishing sex before but he wasn't going to have none of this so he stopped making Merlin whine.

"Merlin if you want it, you're going to do the work then" he said rubbing Merlin's hips, Merlin stared at him with his cheeks adorably flushed, Merlin whimpered and got up on all fours; Merlin spread his legs a bit more arching his back making his arse pop out more, Arthur smirked as Merlin leaned forwards then back until he got the hang of it. Arthur bit his lip stopping a groan as Merlin panted his mouth wide open his puffy lips all pink and swollen, drool leaking out and his eyes crossed as Merlin literally having pounding himself on his cock. Arthur threw his head back when Merlin clenched hard around him. Arthur grasped the boy's hips and slammed forward, Merlin moaned and grinded himself against the harden cock inside him until the trip was furiously rubbing against his sweet spot making white spots dancing his vision.

There was a puddle of cum from Merlin's hole leakage scene and now his dripping wet cock begging to be released, Arthur kept one had tightly on Merlin's hips and the other went around and jerked him off. Merlin twisted his neck and bit his lip panting his eyes screwed shut; "more!~ Please Arthur More~" Arthur couldn't ignore his lovely lover now can he.

Arthur twisted his wrist and pumped harshly pulling on the foreskin the tip of his finger rubbing against the slit while he pounded mercilessly in him, then in a few more pumps Merlin came and he fell face down on the pillow with his hands beside him and his arse still up and arched, Arthur let out a shout of pleasure before released his cum inside of Merlin. Arthur pulled away, his cock covered in semen; Arthur smiled when he saw the juice ooze out of the swollen whole in between his balls and dripping down on the bed. Merlin's fingers were twitching and this thighs were quivering before he finally slumped down the action making more juice splurt out in a rush. Arthur pushed a finger inside, he smirked when Merlin moaned "look how beautiful and loose you are" he said his fingers tracing the swollen hole.

Arthur smiled pulling a finger out, his manservant was now a twitching mess. Merlin's eyes were closed shut, his lips swollen and red along with his nipples, fingers and toes twitching and his thighs and stomach quivering even his hole were unconditionally clench and unclench. Arthur leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the sweaty hair. "Love you" he whispered, Merlin sighed and his shaking hands grabbed onto a pillow before whispering "love you too"

Arthur grabbed the duvet and pulled it over them, he yawned and closed his eyes for a nice sleep.

* * *

Merlin woke up with sore body, he couldn't remember being this sore before and the pain in his back was horrible, he wouldn't even move his legs; but somehow his bed was comfy and warm. "Merlin" a warm hand nuzzling his hair, Merlin smiled and pressed his face more into the pillow. "Mer_lin_"

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, he smiled at the lazy boy in his bed. "Merlin" he called again, Merlin leaned up with his shaky elbows...looks like he was still sore before last evening. Merlin opened his eyes and looked around then his eyes found Arthur, he frowned "Arthur what are you doing in my room?" he asked confused.

Arthur rolled his eyes "don't tell me you forgot what happened yesterday" he drawled going over his desk picking up a scroll. Merlin looked around curiously and noticed that he was not in his room but indeed in Arthur's...but what did he mean by last...oh. Merlin felt a harsh blush bloom on his cheeks and he pressed his face back down into the pillow. Oh god! He acted like a total whore yesterday. Merlin peeked at Arthur who was indeed looking at him with a smug smile and twinkling eyes. Merlin groaned and buried his face again into the pillow.

Arthur laughed and walked over to where Merlin lay "come on Merlin it can't be that bad, never knew you such a good boy in bed" he cooed and Merlin flushed harder "shut up~" he muttered weakly.

"Okay, I'll stop...but Merlin" he said kneeling down on the bed and Merlin turned his head to stare at him with wide eyes and a blushing face. Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin, a cute sweet kiss on the lips. "Looks like you're not going anywhere today" he whispered watching as Merlin's face went another darker shade of red.

Arthur laughed and kissed him again and Merlin bit his lips "What about Gwen" he whispered. Arthur frowned and pressed his lips to Merlin's forehead "Yesterday, when I followed Gwen back to her house she was distraught, she kept on ranting on about how I loved you, and how I was having an affair with you but I told her I wasn't then she stared at me, then explained to me how I was in love with you and even Leon walked in on us because we were making too much noise so I ended up going to my chambers where we fought. Merlin I never wanted to hurt her feelings, I never meant to. Merlin I love her but when she told me it made me realize that...maybe I didn't love her as much as I thought I did, maybe the person I loved was you. Then she asked me if I had a choice between her and you back when we were fighting with Morgana...I told her I chose you without a second thought, that when she started you know crying. She hit and ran off."

Merlin looked at Arthur and sighed "I never wanted to break you guys up and I never intended to fall in love with you, it just happened" he whispered reaching out and grabbing the King's hand.

Arthur smiled a sad smile "I lost a good friend haven't I? We both have" he whispered. Merlin shook his head "if Gwen loves you as much as she says she does then she'll be happy for you, for me...I don't know if she'll forgive me" Merlin said quietly. Arthur was about to retort when there was a timid knock on the door; both boys looked up and Arthur pulled the Duvet covering Merlin's naked body before going over to answer the door.

"Gwen?" he said surprised. Gwen nodded smiling sadly before smoothing her skirt "may I speak with you alone" she whispered. Arthur looked back into his room where Merlin hissed quietly trying to move but ended up staying in same position.

"I'm sorry but can we speak out here" he said then winced when Gwen looked devastated "he's in there isn't he?" she whispered wrapping her arms around herself "I'm sorry Gwen" Arthur whispered, he wanted to reach out and hug her but he knew that was a bad idea. Gwen cleared her throat "I just want to apologize" she said quietly yet confidential. "I want to apologize to you and to Merlin, but if you are asking me to be with you as friends then that's going to take some time before I move on from you; and Arthur I hope he's worth it" she said before walking down the hall and around the corner.

"Arthur, I can't move, how am I supposed to eat? Or drink, or pee! Arthur I think I need to pee!" Merlin yelled frantically from the inside. Arthur's lips twitched and he leaned against the door frame. Yup Merlin was worth it.

"You cabbage head stop day dreaming and help you, you and stupid fat cock broke me!" he yelled.

* * *

**So yeah that's it, I hope the sex scene was good. I wanted it to sensual and hot, with a hint of kinkyness gosh I just love Merthur sex. I wanted it to be dramatic in the begining to be sort of funny near the end and yes the whole hour glass sand thing was from Aladdin, what can I say I'm decendets from Arabia, I got to choose my favorite disney movie to add in here; but seriously I can so see whole aladdin(Arthur) with Jasmine (Merlin) thing; maybe I'll do a short story about them in the whole Arabian tale; with nice belly dancing and piercings, gold and silver jewlery and sultans and magic carpets.**

**Anyways so how's this story!? Like it, love it! Dont' wanna read it again. Tell me! *makes hand grabby motions* please!**

**so if you guys wanna flame go right ahead cause if you don't critize how am I going to learn to write better!**

**Yes Gwen was slightly mean in this story, what can I saw a mean Gwen is apparently awesome but I don't hate her let me tell you that I do love her character I just wish you know...MERTHUR BABY!**


	2. Gwen as a tag

**Alright let me get this straight, so I kind of recieved hate on my story(Choice) or on me, I don't know which is it, but I do not tolerate hate, I will not accept Hate.**

**I know I said I wanted flames but only critize on my story not on how I posted it. So screw you guys and also for those of you who said**

**"Gee, how convenient for you. Vilify Guinevere to get your Merthur. Gee, and you wonder why Merthurs are hated. Ever noticed how Merlin isn't made a villain in any of the Arwen fics? But you and your breed take great pleasure in not only making Guinevere the bad guy, you also make no apologies for completely erasing her from the picture just to prop up your imaginary ship. Take Guinevere out of this tag. You're disgusting."**

**Let me tell ya something bitch, it's called FANFICTION for a reason, I never, never hated Gwen nor will I ever hate you, didn't you read my note in bold on the top or the bottom of my story because apparently you didn't and I don't care if they do or do not make Merlin an evil person in any of the Arwen stories its' not my fucking problem. Alright if those of you think I will write Arthur and Gwen apparently you didn't see my pen name YAOILOVER!Which means I love gay couples, I love gay couples fucking each other, I love how they smooch eath other in the faces. I do not hate against straight couples I will accept it; I just really loved Merlin and Arthur together and if you haven't noticed their a fucking cannon. Also if you have read my other storie "Happily Ever After" Gwen is not the bad character, neither is Mordred or Morgana. I do have a twinge of jealousy that Gwen ended up with Arthur but obviously that's in the legend of course I accepted it,**

**So whoever who posted that comment, go screw yourself, and i Know I made mistake about not mentioning in the summary about it being Merthur; but I wanted it to be a mystery and also it's probably quite clear how my pen name is YAOILOVER and it's obvious how Merlin and Arthur will end up together in the story. I will never write an Arwen story, I will always write a Merthur story. I'm a hardcore Merthur fan.**

**Out all my comments all I got was one good review and the rest on how I should delete Gwen from my tags, well I'm so sorry that you guys don't have the balls enough to click my story and read it and check on my notes to know that Arthur will choose Merlin.**

**And just for my lovely fucking fans, I deleted Gwen as a tag. So here you guys, I hope you guys are happy. I might have made a few grammar mistakes but I'm so freaking tired and sleepy and I gave a business exam tomorrow. This is one of the reason I have a fear of checking my comments sometimes because of this. I asked Flame from the story not from the way I posted.**

**My fingers are cramping up while typing this and never never since I've joined Fanfiction, have I been called disgusting for making Gwen an evil person. She wasn't evil in this story, She was hurt and heartbroke and took it out on the wrong way, I might have said 'oh how I love evil Gwen' but I'm sorry for making it like this**

**Also for those who don't have the balls to read my story and comment on how I make my characters...well I do hope that you get run over by a car.**

**Next time when I ask for Flame, I want it how bad my grammar was and how bad my character development was and how bad I got into character while writing, not because I made Gwen Evil or how I put Gwen in one of the tags. Well boo hoo go suck a freaking pacifier because you guys can't take that Gwen is in the Tag.**

**Love**

**YAOILOVER1994**

**Yaoi-means the gay**

**lover- means love**

**yaoilover- loves gay.**

**1994 the year I was born.**


End file.
